gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Noa
|image=Mirai_Yashima.jpg |unnamed character=No |alias=Mirai Yashima |english voice=Cathy WeseluckMSG, Leslie BuhrMSG~Movies |japanese voice=Fuyumi Shiraishi |gender=Female |species=Human |genetic=Newtype |era=Universal Century |status=Alive |birthdate=0061 |age=18 MSG, 26 MSZG, 32 MSG-CCA, 41 HF |height=163 |hair=Brown |eye=Black |family=Bright Noa~Husband, Hathaway Noa~Son, Cheimin Noa~Daughter, Shu Yashima~Father |loves=Bright Noa~Husband, Sleggar Law, Cameron Bloom~ex-fiancé |nationality=Japanese |affiliation=Earth Federation Forces, |occupation=Student, White Base Helmsman, First Officer |rank=Ensign |series=Mobile Suit Gundam~1~43, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash, Mobile Suit Gundam I, Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow, Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs Zeon, }} , born , is a character that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. The daughter of the influential Shu Yashima, Mirai began her military career when she volunteered with fellow Side 7 civilians, Amuro Ray, Fraw Bow and Hayato Kobayashi to crew the SCV-70 White Base during the One Year War. History One Year War Mirai is a civilian who joins the White Base crew after the attack on Side 7. Her training as a space glider pilot makes her the best choice to take the White Base's helm, and Mirai soon becomes both Bright Noa's trusted deputy and a surrogate mother to the ship's young crew. She is also the daughter of a powerful and well-connected family. Her father's death at the early stages of the war has made her feel emotionally insecure, worried, and untrustworthy about people around her. This causes complications later in the series when she is reunited with her fiancée in Side 6, Cameron Bloom, whom she disliked and perceived as a cowardly person, as all he cared about was avoiding the war by fleeing to Side 6. Mirai was also briefly attracted to Sleggar Law, but Sleggar pointed out that she was just too good for someone like him and Sleggar gave her the ring that belonged to his mother shortly before he died. Gryps Conflict After the One Year War, Mirai married Bright, and their family had since expanded to include their son Hathaway and daughter Cheimin. The Noa family lived in a military residence at the Federation's Jaburo base, effectively making them hostages to ensure Bright's continued loyalty, but when Bright defected to the AEUG resistance group Mirai spirited their children out of harm's way and set out to get them safely off of the Earth. While waiting around for her tickets she met up with Amuro; Amuro's friend Beltochika was surprised to see that Mirai wasn't with Bright and wonders if it's the best for her and the children, but Mirai reassures her and says they're okay since they know Bright is fighting hard for all of them. Later Mirai and her children were captured in order to force Karaba to hand over their ship the Audhumla but were freed with the help of both Amuro and Kamille Bidan. Afterwards Mirai told Kamille about what happened between Amuro and Lalah Sune and that she is the reason why Amuro is hestitant to head back into space. Mirai decides to remain, feeling it was better not to distract Bright at this critical moment, pointing out that Stephanie Luio has agreed that she will be supporting them. Mirai also advises Beltorchika Irma not to rush her relationship with Amuro. Some time later, Hayato hands Bright a tape with a recorded video message from Mirai and the children, where they tell him how they have been; upon watching it, Bright tears up. Second Neo Zeon War During the early events of Char's Counterattack, the Noa family is seen attempting to leave Earth and rejoin Bright from a spaceport in the path of Char's first asteroid drop (although they are unaware of the drop). Mirai sends Hathaway to space by himself, sacrificing her seat on the shuttle. She tells her son that she and Cheimin will follow on the next flight, but they are unable to and leave Hong Kong and at the end of the movie they watch the bright lights created by the Axis Shock phenomenon. Gallery Bright-hasaway.jpg Mirai.gif Mirai2.gif Mirai3.gif Mirai4.gif Mirai5.gif Mirai6.gif mirai_0001.jpg File:MiraiYashima.jpg File:MiraiYashima-2.jpg 116_1_48.jpg img_1216674_37970215_0.jpeg img_1216674_37970215_1.jpeg ja:ミライ・ヤシマ